Demon Knight
|allegiance = Enemy |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Durlag's Tower #Entrance hall (AR0502 – 711.410) #Demon Knight's chamber (AR0516) |relationships = |quests = *Ike's Guided Tour *Durlag's Tower |level = 15 |hit_points = 125 325 (entrance hall) |strength = 1800 |dexterity = 15 |constitution = 14 |intelligence = 14 |wisdom = 12 |charisma = 13 |total_scores = 8600 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = + Axe + Blunt Weapons +++++ Large Sword + Small Sword + Spiked Weapons |no_of_attacks = 7/2 |thac0 = 6 |morale = 20 |breaking_point = 1 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = -1 -20 (entrance hall) |s_v_death = 5 0''(hall)'' |s_v_wand = 7 0''(hall)'' |s_v_polymorph = 6 0''(hall)'' |breath = 5 0''(hall)'' |s_v_spell = 8 0''(hall)'' |fire = 85 100''(hall)'' |magical_fire = 85 100''(hall)'' |cold = 85 100''(hall)'' |magical_cold = 85 100''(hall)'' |electricity = 85 100''(hall)'' |acid = 85 100''(hall)'' |magic = 85 0''(hall)'' 100''(hall)'' |slashing = 10 100''(hall)'' |crushing = 10 100''(hall)'' |piercing = 10 100''(hall)'' |missile = 10 100''(hall)'' |spells_abilities = Entrance hall DEATHKN2.bcs *Fireball *Dimension Door Chamber DEATHKNI.bcs *"Spell Trigger": ** Dispel Magic ** Remove Magic **Fireball *Power Word, Stun *Power Word, Kill *"Spell Trigger": ** Dispel Magic ** Remove Magic **Fireball *Power Word, Blind *Symbol, Fear *Symbol, Pain |effects = |special = Entrance hall * |script_name = DEATHK |override_script = DEATHKNI.bcs (chamber) |class_script = WTASIGHT.bcs (chamber) |race_script = DEATHINI.bcs (entrance hall) |general_script = DEATHKN2.bcs (entrance hall) |default_script = |xp_value = 15000 |gold = 0 |items = Entrance hall *Helmet of Opposite Alignment *Plate of the Dark *Large Shield +1 * MINHP1 * Two-handed Sword Chamber * Helmet * Helmet of Opposite Alignment *Large Shield +1 * Two-handed Sword *Soultaker Dagger * Scroll of Glitterdust |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = DEATHK.cre (chamber) DEATHK1.cre (entrance hall) |store_code = }} The Demon Knight is a demon who has claimed rulership over Durlag's Tower. He lures adventures to the tower so they will break through Durlag's wards and traps for him. Once the traps are gone he plans to use the tower as a base. He is one of many evil creatures Durlag sought to seal away in the deepest levels of his labyrinth. Though the Demonknight is surely older than the tower itself he is not the greatest evil trapped within or the evil Durlag feared. Appearances He can be met twice in Baldur's Gate and Baldur's Gate EE. If the player chooses to take a tour of Durlag's Tower he will appear on the first level of the tower and attack Ike and the tourists with fireballs. His second appearance is at the bottom of Durlag's Labyrinth where the player must fight him. Gameplay *The Demon Knight wields a non-enchanted specific variant of a two-handed sword that can't be pickpocketed from nor will it be dropped by him and with which he has grand mastery. The weapon itself can be used by him at 2 ft range and with a speed factor of 2. He strikes with a THAC0 of -5, dealing 1d10+16 slashing damage (weapon, grand mastery and strength bonuses included. Strategy Because the Demonknight is so highly resistant to magic and melee combat is difficult it may be best to avoid using both. Instead, have the fighter with the best constitution and armor class run around the edge of the room as a distraction. Position all other party members in the center of the room and have all ranged fighters target the Demonknight. Oil of Speed maybe helpful for keeping the fighter stay alive. This method may take some time but is workable. Notes *In the original Tales of the Sword Coast, it is possible to kill the first Demon Knight that appears and greets the party on the first floor. He is not immune to Web, and as such can be incapacitated by the spell. The party needs to cast Web before he appears, then kill him quickly while he is immobilized. Multiple casts of Web will make it more likely that the Demon Knight will fail his saving throw. This Demon Knight drops a Full Plate Armor +1, Large Shield +1, and the Helmet of Opposite Alignment upon death. References Category:Image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Enemies